


Three Captains and A Bella

by AubreyPosenEsquire



Series: Love Squared [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyPosenEsquire/pseuds/AubreyPosenEsquire
Summary: Aubrey and Chloe are dating while Beca and Stacie are hooking up. What happens when Aubrey overhears Beca admit she has feelings for both her former captain and current co-captain?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell
Series: Love Squared [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086788
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Three Captains and A Bella

**Author's Note:**

> What is this, another Bella Squared universe to start off the new year? Your darn right is is. I semi tried this with the Time and Space rewrite but sometimes it's best to let a thing go and restart. I hope y'all enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you to friends who encourage my shenanigans and G for the beta work. 
> 
> This is the first story in a new Love Squared series. So enjoy the new beginnings.

Beca Michell hated running.

But sometimes it was the only way she could clear her head though. Music blasting in her ears, no one around at Bella House to knock on her door to ask her a question, no Twitter or Facebook to hop on.

Beca hated running but sometimes it was the only way for her to find a way to settle her mind. Not that she would ever tell Aubrey that her forced cardio from the year before had any positive side effects. While she and the former Bella captain were on shockingly good terms now, she still didn’t love the smug look Aubrey got when it came to fitness.

As she came around the side of the library she turned her head in time to see Stacie Conrad sitting against a tree with a stack of books. The early November weather necessitated jeans and a sweater instead of the usual skirt or dress that Stacie wore.

The pair had been … something … since the start of term in August. The roommates had spent more nights in Stacie’s bed, the pair cuddled up tight to each other as Beca soaked up Stacie’s expert level cuddling - and other decidedly less PG - skills. Neither called it dating but they both hadn’t really gone looking for anything since either. And for Stacie Conrad not to let the Hunter out was a fairly unusual event.

“Hey.” Beca came over, plopping down near Stacie before flopping back on the ground.

“Hey B.” Stacie looked up from the organic chem book she was reading. “Out early running, everything okay?”

Beca grunted and waved her off before she rolled on her side and started playing in the dirt.

“I’m always here if you need to talk, B.” Stacie reminded her as she tried to be there for her without smothering her.

“I saw Jesse at the station last night when we had a change of shifts. He keeps trying to get us back together.” Beca sighed.

“Not great at taking no for an answer.” Stacie never liked people who couldn’t understand the simple concept of no meaning no.

“Did I tell you why we broke up?” Beca knew she hadn’t. The pair dated for a grand total of 27 days at the end of last year before breaking up three days before everyone left to go home for the summer. Beca had done her best to keep the reason pretty close to her chest, not wanting to go into it with anyone.

“No, you didn’t.” Stacie knew that relationships and break ups could be messy. The way Beca and Jesse eyed each other the few times she had seen them together since their breakup set off alarms in her head.

“It’s messy.” Beca sighed before launching into what happened.

\-----

_Beca woke up to a pounding in her head. Last night was an end of term party. Chloe let all the Bellas know she would be staying another year to finish a double major in Russian lit and dance theory. So to say the Bellas went hard was an understatement._

_Beca shivered when she felt a slight draft in the room, pulling the blanket a little higher up to cover more of her frame. Her naked frame. She swore out loud as she jumped out of bed and looked down at the boy shorts she had on. The rest of her clothes were on Jesse’s computer chair. She put her arm across her breasts as she looked around the room, seeing Jesse still sleeping on his bed._

_“What the hell happened last night?” She grabbed the pillow her head had been on and tossed it at him before grabbing her clothes and throwing them on as quickly as she could._

_“Come back to bed, Becaw.” Jesse said with a sleepy grin._

_“Why did I wake up naked?” Beca demanded now that she was dressed. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to fight the panic that was inside of her._

_Jesse yawned, looking unbothered. “It was raining last night. We were both pretty drunk but you were smashed. So I brought you back here. I didn’t want you to sleep in my bed wet so I just undressed you.”_

_Beca closed her eyes to fight back the raising bile in her throat. “You thought you’d just undress me and have me sleep naked in your bed?”_

_“We’re dating.” Jesse said with a shrug._

_Beca wanted to hit him with something harder than a pillow for the way he seemed to not think of this as any sort of problem but she refused to let herself. She felt her head pounding from the alcohol she drank last night and the feelings of anger taking over herself._

_“Not anymore.” She slid her phone into her back pocket._

_“Beca, what?” Jesse pulled out the puppy dog look that usually got Beca to settle down._

_“We were dating, I get that. But it’s been like a month, dude. We weren't at the ‘get each other naked when we’re drunk stage’.” Beca walked towards the door. “You’re a good guy, Jesse but that wasn’t an ok thing to do.”_

_She opened the door before sliding out and walking outside._

\-----

Stacie leaned against the tree as she looked at Beca once the story was over. “He really thought the two of you needed to sleep naked?”

Even for Stacie that sounded pretty forward for someone like Beca. Their own relationship had moved fairly quickly but there was a good amount of talking on both sides about what was ok and what wasn’t before anything happened. Stacie had to drag Beca to the conversation but once it was had, Beca seemed much more comfortable when she slipped into Stacie’s bed.

“Yeah." Beca nodded.

"So that’s why you’ve looked so out of it whenever you see him and he looks like a kicked puppy.” Stacie sighed.

“He doesn’t get why undressing me upset me so much.” Beca sighed as she tried not to pick too much at the grass.

“Consent in any relationship is important.” Stacie agreed.

“We’ve barely made out and then he thinks undressing me and himself when we’re drunk is a good idea.” Beca sighed, shaking her head.

“At least he seemed to figure out he shouldn’t try anything.” Stacie was glad she didn’t need to go find Jesse and kick him in the high notes. 

“I spent the summer figuring out that I kissed the wrong person after the final though.” Beca admitted in a small voice.

“You should have kissed Chloe.” Stacie agreed.

Beca’s eyes snapped up. “How did you know that is who I meant?” She asked as she tried not to blush too deeply.

“We all knew last year something was going on between you and Chloe. I think that’s half the reason Aubrey didn’t make a move to get the two of them back together until after you kissed Jesse.” Stacie explained.

Aubrey and Chloe had dated off and on since they were bumbling freshmen. Before senior year Aubrey broke things off - they still were friends with benefits and best friends, which just really meant no commitment was expected of each other - so they could focus on the Bellas. It also meant that when Aubrey saw Chloe mooning over Beca, it made her blood boil even if Beca did a fair job of that on her own. The idea Aubrey was the one that set Chloe free to date others not crossing her mind.

Beca made a face at the thought of her chance to have Chloe ended by her own doing. There had been something there but she thought Jesse would be the safer bet. How wrong she was.

“Yeah well, it’s too late now. Chloe and Aubrey are together and I don’t see Aubrey being dumb enough to let Chloe go again.” Beca thought about how many nights she wished she could go back and redo the night they won finals. “Plus the thing between you and me, I like it a lot.” She reached a hand out to press against Stacie’s calf.

“There are other options.” Stacie raised her eyebrow.

“What are you talking about Conrad?” Beca asked.

“I have it on good authority that Chloe wasn’t the only one of the captains from last year to have feelings for you. I guess you pressing Aubrey’s buttons had her wish you’d rub her button too.” Stacie smirked while Beca made a face.

“Stacie.” Beca warned.

“Are you saying that you have no romantic feelings for Aubrey?” Stacie asked. Her eyes flashed to the former Bella captain that had appeared behind Beca on her way to the library to study. Aubrey was a first year student at Barden’s law school.

“I didn’t say that.” Beca sighed. “There was always something between Aubrey and me. The thing with Chloe just has been easier. With Aubrey it took us time to figure out how to be on the same page. And once we did it’s been really nice to be around her.”

“I’m pretty sure if you wanted to date more than one person, you could.” Stacie held her hands up.

“There is no way in hell that Aubrey Posen wants to date me or would want to date Chloe, me and you.” Beca sighed.

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Aubrey finally spoke up from behind Beca.

Beca winced before she rolled over to look up at Aubrey. She threw her arm over her eyes, letting out a groan.

“Can you please just stomp on me and kill me if you heard enough to make that comment?” Beca begged.

“Come on, I’ll buy you a coffee.” Aubrey shifted her bag to her other shoulder before reaching down a hand for Beca to take. Stacie and Aubrey shared a look before Stacie went back to reading her book.

Beca felt a little dazed as she accepted Aubrey’s hand to get to her feet. She was a little surprised when Aubrey didn’t let go of her hand but instead readjusted until their fingers were tangled together. She didn’t fight the hand holding as they walked past the library and instead went into the coffee shop next door.

After both had a coffee in hand, Aubrey brought them to a table near the back. She sat down across from Beca with both of her hands wrapped around her cup of coffee.

“So, you have feelings for me and my girlfriend?” Aubrey finally said, hiding a smile as she took a sip of coffee.

Beca couldn’t look up at Aubrey so instead she looked at the cup of coffee in between her hands. “You and Chloe make a great couple, I’m not going to try and break you up.”

“Not the question.” Aubrey raised her eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I have feelings for Chloe and you, okay? But it doesn’t matter if I do or not because you and Chloe are dating each other.” Beca wasn’t sure what Aubrey was getting out to toying with her like this but she wasn’t thrilled with it. “And Stacie and I have our thing which you seem to know about?”

Aubrey took a sip of her coffee before she answered. “Chloe and I have talked about how disappointed the both of us were that you kissed Jesse instead of one of us. Stacie shares in that disappointment too.”

Beca’s eyebrow rose almost to her hairline.

“When you know Chloe for a long time you know that loving more than one person at a time is something Chloe can do as naturally as she breathes. So Chloe loving me and falling for you, it doesn’t make me nervous because I know that’s just who Chloe is.” Aubrey explained. “And Stacie, Chloe and I have talked about poly relationships before. Though it was more theory instead of practice.”

“So…” Beca trailed off. “So what does it mean?”

“It means that you should come over for dinner. With Stacie.” Aubrey took in another sip of coffee.

“Really?” Beca’s heart started to beat a little faster at the idea that something that she had thought about only in the darkest part of the night might really come true.

“I can’t speak for Chloe even if I know what her answer will be.” Aubrey made it clear she wasn’t in a position to give Chloe over to Beca. “But if you do want to explore any of this, I think dinner tonight would be a good first step so we can all talk about it.”

Beca bought herself some time by taking a sip of her coffee. How could she turn that offer down? How could she accept it? Either gave way to so many options and thoughts she wasn’t sure she knew what to do with.

“What time?” Beca asked. Aubrey smiled with a warmth that she hadn’t fully gotten used to seeing from her former captain.

“Seven at my place?” Aubrey offered, wanting to make the night as low key for Beca as she could.

“We have practice until six, which I know you know because Chloe will be there, but I am free after and I’ll make sure to check with Stace.” Beca agreed as she tried to keep herself from grinning a little too broadly.

“Perfect.” Aubrey smiled. “I should go get the work I was planning to do then. I don’t want to be thinking about class tonight.”

“Yeah, I should go grab a shower and work on my lit paper.” Beca stood up when Aubrey did.

“See you tonight.” Aubrey bent down and brushed a kiss to Beca’s cheek before heading out of the coffee shop.

—————

What do you wear to dinner when you want to end the night having three girlfriends?

That was the problem that Beca was facing as she looked at her closet. Nothing screamed, please date me and my friends with benefits who is kinda my girlfriend and also let your girlfriend date us both. She huffed as she tossed a pair of dark skinny jeans on and looked at a few different sweaters on her bed.

“Go with the red one.” Stacie said from the stairs leading to the room they shared. She was wrapped in her towel but her hair and makeup were already done.

“You think?” Beca turned her head to look at her. Her eyes lingered as she looked at Stacie in the towel. She would never really get over that she was allowed to look at Stacie when she was undressed.

“The last time you wore it, Aubrey couldn’t keep her eyes off of you.” Stacie nodded as she dropped down on her bed.

Beca looked at the sweater for a moment before grabbing it to put on over the camisole she had on already. She pulled her hair out before running her fingers through it while looking in the mirror on the wall.

“What do you think?”

“I think you look fantastic.” Stacie stood, dropped her towel and started to get dressed. She had a little black dress that was just tight enough without making it so she couldn’t eat. “This is going to be a good night, B.”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Beca sat on her bed while she watched Stacie get dressed. “I mean what if it doesn’t work out? What if it does?”

“B.” Stacie turned once she finished putting her dress on and smoothing it out. “This is Aubrey and Chlo. Two of our very best friends. You and I are good together. Chlo and Aubrey are good together. But the four of us? We’re great together.”

“You’re right.” Beca let out a breath as she leaned up to press a kiss to Stacie’s cheek. “Thanks.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” Stacie winked before lacing their fingers together. “Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

Beca grabbed her phone and bag before they headed toward the stairs, still holding hands even when they got downstairs with the other Bellas around.

—————

The apartment that Aubrey found after she finished her undergrad was only about a ten minute walk away from campus. It made it much easier for Chloe to go back and forth between Bella House and Aubrey’s apartment. The pair spent nearly every night together in either Aubrey’s apartment or Bella House with the Bellas more than happy to keep Aubrey around. With a kitchen at the front of the apartment, a living room and a bedroom and an attached bathroom at the back it was simple but cozy.

Chloe walked over to the table to make sure that it was set the way she wanted it while Aubrey checked to make sure the potatoes were cooking properly in the oven. The pair both looked at each other now and again with shy smiles and their hands rarely left the other for long tonight.

“I can’t believe we’re finally having this dinner.” Chloe ran her fingers through the ends of her hair for what might be the hundredth time that night.

Beca had been unable to see Chloe’s flirting for what it was her freshman year and then she was with Jesse at the end of the year and the start of this term. That didn’t mean that Chloe hadn’t thought about what it would be like to have both Beca and Aubrey to date. Since the start of this term Stacie had grown closer to her and Aubrey - and from the two times she had to go get Beca and Stacie up for early Bellas practice - Beca too. Slowly the idea of Beca and Aubrey dating her had morphed in Chloe’s mind to include Stacie.

And now, now Beca and Stacie were coming over for dinner and the idea that something might grow out of the ideas in her head and the few conversations with Aubrey and Stacie had Chloe’s heart beating like a drum in her chest.

“The idea needs to be explored or set aside. I’m glad we at least can have an informed conversation about it to see if it may happen.” Aubrey agreed as she wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist. She pressed a feather soft kiss to her forehead as she let herself soak in the calm before Beca and Stacie arrived.

“I love you.” Chloe looked into Aubrey’s eyes. “If it was us, just us, I would spend the rest of my life in awe that someone as aca-awesome as you wanted to be with me. But when Stacie and Beca are around, even when we’re just hanging out in the kitchen at Bella House, everything just feels like it fits so nicely.”

Aubrey reached up to tuck a bit of hair behind Chloe’s ear. “There is something there.” She agreed.

When there was a knock on the door the pair shared a quick kiss before Chloe headed over to open the door for Beca and Stacie.

“Welcome, come in.” Chloe hugged both Beca and then Stacie before they entered the one bedroom apartment.

“Thanks for having us.” Beca said before wincing when she saw the way Stacie smirked at the comment. “Dude, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Sure, B.” Stacie rubbed her back as they walked deeper into the apartment to the kitchen.

The scent coming from the kitchen caught Beca’s attention right away. Salmon was something that her mom would make her back in Seattle, going down to Pike Place Market for special dinners to get the fresh fish. It felt like Aubrey reminding Beca she knew her better than she thought and the idea made Beca feel warm all over.

“Hello.” Aubrey hugged Stacie when they made it to the kitchen. She kissed Stacie’s cheek, her hands lingering on the tall brunette’s waist when they broke back from the hug.

“Hey, Bree.” Stacie’s hand stayed on her back a moment before breaking away so Aubrey and Beca could greet each other.

“Hey.” Beca shoved her hands on her pockets, feeling a bit nervous all of the sudden.

“Beca.” Aubrey crossed the small kitchen to give her a hug. “There is no reason to be nervous. We’re just four friends having dinner.”

“Right.” Beca bit her lip as she hugged Aubrey when the older Bella opened her arms.

Stacie wrapped her long arms around Chloe from behind as the pair watched Aubrey and Beca. With her heels on and her just naturally taller frame, Stacie was the perfect height to be able to rest her chin on top of Chloe’s head as they watched. Something Chloe enjoyed as she pressed back against Stacie’s front.

“I made salmon for dinner with roasted potatoes.” Aubrey pulled back from the hug, she and Beca’s hands lingered on each other longer than normal to the pair post hug.

“My favorite.” Beca said.

“I know.” Aubrey smiled before breaking away from her to go check over everything.

Chloe grabbed four wine glasses and a bottle of white that she had chilled. “So, technically the two of you shouldn’t be drinking but since there will be no driving and Aubrey and I are reasonable adults we’ll make sure the two of you don’t have too much.” She winked before handing a glass over to both.

“Yeah, because you have never seen the two of us drink before.” Beca rolled her eyes playfully at the very idea.

“You’ve handed us drinks on Hood Night before.” Stacie teased.

“You stocked the basement fridge with beer like last week.” Beca added.

“No idea what you are talking about.” Chloe smirked as she poured Aubrey and herself some wine.

“Dinner is ready if you all want to sit.” Aubrey rolled her eyes at all of them before accepting her glass of wine. She couldn’t keep the smile off of her face as she looked at the three women who all took up a different place in her heart.

Once everyone was sitting at the table - the food looking fancier than any of them were used to eating on a random Thursday night - Chloe lifted her wine glass.

“To love.” She said with her trademark grin.

“To new beginnings.” Stacie said.

“To finding unexpected happiness.” Added smiled.

“To us.” Beca added.

The meal itself was a relaxed affair. The food was wonderful and each seemed to agree to keep the conversation light, saving the main topic of the evening for after dinner. They all knew what was likely to happen during the talk but each had their own reasons for being a bit nervous about it. None of them wanted to lose the other three.

”Dinner was really amazing, Aubrey.” Beca helped Chloe clear the table while Stacie washed and Aubrey dried and put things away.

“Thanks. I wanted to give you a little bit of home tonight.” Aubrey smiled.

“It meant a lot.” Beca said with a bit of a blush before going to the table to grab more dishes.

“You did well, babe.” Chloe wrapped an arm around Aubrey’s waist, giving her a peck on the lips.

“Thank you.” Aubrey lit up a bit at the praise.

“It really was great.” Stacie bumped her hip against Aubrey’s after Chloe went to grab another bottle of wine for them to share in the living room.

“My mother had me take a cooking class before I came to Barden. I guess more of it stuck than I thought had.” Aubrey finished putting the last dish away as Chloe finished pouring the wine.

Wordlessly they all picked up their now full wine glasses and headed to the living room. Chloe and Aubrey taking the couch while Stacie and Beca took the loveseat together. For a moment no one said anything as they all gathered their thoughts. This was a big conversation after all.

“I want to date the two of you.” Chloe spoke first. “And Aubrey. I want to date all three of you.” She knew if Beca and Aubrey were left to it she and Stacie might sit here for an hour while the pair overthought.

“Me too.” Stacie agreed. “While I usually don’t commit, I think I can make an exception for the three of you.”

“I never thought I would want to share Chloe once I got her to agree to date me again.” Aubrey rested her and Chloe joined hands on her lap. “But my feelings for the two of you have only grown. This is not my comfort zone but sometimes you have to step outside of that. You taught me that.” She gave Beca a smile.

Beca reached over to take Stacie’s hand, needing someone to ground her. “Dating Jesse wasn’t what I wanted deep down but it was what I thought would be easier. I don’t want easy anymore. I want to be happy. And the three if you make me the happiest I’ve been in a long time.”

Stacie reached her free hand over to cup Beca’s cheek, tilting her head up for a soft kiss. The kiss lingered for a few moments as the pair soaked up the feeling of kissing in front of others for the very first time.

“So it’s agreed?” Chloe wanted to hear the confirmation. “The four of are are dating?”

“Yeah, Chlo, we are.” Beca couldn’t help but laugh at the excitement in the redhead’s eyes.

“Aca-awesome.” Chloe beamed.

“We should have some ground rules.” Aubrey said.

“You would think so.” Stacie gave her a wink, causing a bit of a blush to bloom on Aubrey’s cheeks.

“What rules do you want, Bree?” Beca asked, trying the nickname out.

Aubrey played with Chloe’s fingers as a way to keep herself calm. “No going outside this group. We might not be monogamous but I really don’t want to open things up too much.”

“Agreed.” Stacie answered. “Even the Hunter is going to have his hands full with the three of you. I won’t have the energy to keep my 4.0 GPA if I’m with the three of you and keeping all the girls and boys of campus entertained on top of that.”

Beca grunted at the thought. “Maybe for now we don’t tell the rest of the Bellas? They know Stacie and I have something going on and they know you two are dating. But until we have a better footing maybe we keep this private for now?”

“That’s a good idea.” Chloe agreed. “I love the Bellas but we should figure things out before we let them in on it. Because oh wow are they going to have fun with it.”

“They love us but yeah, there are going to be a ton of jokes.” Stacie nodded.

Aubrey agreed with a nod. “I don’t think all four of us need to be together every time something happens between us but I do think we need to work on having some pretty open communication about things when someone won’t be there.”

“Don’t worry, Bree. When you are putting your long library hours, we won’t have a free for all without you.” Chloe kissed the underside of her jaw.

“We should have an iMessage thread for the four of us. Make it a little easier for the four of us to make plans and have them be in the open.” Beca suggested.

“Sometimes we’re going to just pair off but we can’t forget that we’re all in the relationship together.” Stacie agreed.

“We’re going to move at different paces when it comes to physical stuff.” Chloe said as looked at Aubrey and then over to Beca and Stacie. “Aubrey and I already have sex and from what I’ve seen at Bella house you two at least share a bed even if you’re not having sex.”

“Oh we have sex. Great sex.” Stacie smirked as Beca blushed but agreed with a nod.

“But that doesn’t mean the four of us have to rush into bed together.” Aubrey finished.

“Aubrey’s right.” Chloe agreed. “We can take our time there. Talk things out if we need to.”

Beca blushed as she looked down at her and Stacie’s hand. “Stacie is kind of the only woman I’ve been with. So it might take some time for me to be comfortable with more than like making out. But I have a feeling, a really strong feeling, it won’t be too long.”

“It takes as long as it needs.” Aubrey looked over at Beca. “I don’t think this is all about sex. At least it’s not for me. I want to build something with the four of us, to love you three.”

“Me too.” Chloe smiled.

“Me three.” Stacie said.

“Me four.” Beca laughed.

“We should go on some dates. You know with different combinations of it. To get to know each other.” Stacie suggested. “Because we’re four people dating but we’re also a bunch of combos of two people dating and three people dating too.”

“I like that idea.” Chloe loved both to plan dates and be surprised by them.

“I think we can arrange that.” Aubrey agreed with a soft smile. “After Thanksgiving break I should have the major project I’m working on done and I’ll have some nights off to do more.”

“Sounds good. I’ll get my monthly check from the radio station then too.” Beca wanted to be able to have some time to plan out some dates.

The group started to talk about different ideas but kept it vague. It wasn’t something they wanted to all plan right now anyway. They all were romantics at heart with different levels of comfort admitting it. They would all put their own spin on it but they would all take it seriously.

“Shit, it’s already eleven.” Stacie groaned as she checked the time. “I have my seven AM chem lab tomorrow.”

“Friday at seven AM? That’s a crime.” Chloe pouted.

“It really is.” Stacie stood, Beca getting up with her. “We’ll talk tomorrow in the new text chat?” She said hopefully.

“Totes.” Chloe grinned as she and Aubrey walked Stacie and Beca to the door.

“I had a really good time tonight.” Beca smiled a little bashfully as she hugged Chloe and then Aubrey.

“Me too.” Aubrey lingered a little before bending down to brush her lips against Beca’s. Beca didn’t pull away from the kiss but instead pressed their lips a little more firmly together.

“You can kiss me, Aubrey.” Beca whispered. “We’re dating now, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah I remember.” Aubrey chuckled.

“Well, if they are going to get in on the fun.” Chloe leaned up as Stacie leaned down. The pair sharing a steamy kiss for a few lingering moments.

“That is…” Aubrey trailed off.

“Yup. That is…” Beca agreed as they both had their eyes glued to the pair.

“Come on babe.” Stacie’s hand found Beca’s after their jackets were on. “Let’s go home so we can go to bed. I have to be asleep an hour after we do.”

Beca’s face was tomato red as she waved to Chloe and Aubrey before the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my love language.


End file.
